prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Power of Shine
Power of Shine is an image song for Myoudouin Itsuki in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. It can heard being played in the final episodes when Cure Sunshine and Cure Marine are fighting Cobraja and Kumojacky. In vocal album 2, as a result of being revealed as an image song so early, a remixed version of the song had been made, entitled Power of Shine (Super Prism remix). Lyrics |-|Romaji= Tomodachi to deai Kanjita fureai Atarashī jibun de Arukidaseru ashita Tomo ni mamoritai Kono hiroi sekai Mō nani mo kowakunai Te to te wo tsunaidara Aisareta kokoro ni dake Sashikomu hikari yori Ai wo shiranai kokoro wo Atatakai hikari de Watashi wa tsutsumitai kara! Sora no taiyō no yō ni Min'na wo terashitai Soshite fuan ni furueru hitomi ni Hohoemi wo agetai Wake hedatenaku sosoida Hizashi no enerugī Daijina hito wo mamoreru yorokobi Chikara ni kaete yuku Sunshine! Kagayaki de musubu Kin iro no ribon Shinji au kokoro wo Hitotsu ni tabane au Hitori ja hirakenai Tojita omoi doa Sorezore no yūki ga Kibō no kagi ni naru Itsuka mita ōkina ki ni Shizuka ni nemutteru Min'na no kokoro no hana ga Takusan saku yō ni Mabushisa hanachitai kara Sora no taiyō ni mukai Massugu mae wo mite Jibun no tame janaku dareka no tame Negai wo kanaetai Samui fuyu wo norikoeta Daichi no sutēji ni Kirakira mebuki hajimeta mirai wo Shikkari terashiteru Sunshine! Sora no taiyō no yō ni Min'na wo terashitai Soshite fuan ni furueru hitomi ni Hohoemi wo agetai Wake hedatenaku sosoida Hizashi no enerugī Daijina hito wo mamoreru yorokobi Chikara ni kaete yuku Sunshine! |-|Kanji= 友だちと出会い 感じたふれあい あたらしい自分で 歩きだせる明日 共に守りたい この広い世界 もう何もこわくない 手と手をつないだら 愛された心にだけ さしこむ光より 愛を知らない心を あたたかい光で 私はつつみたいから! 空の太陽のように みんなを照らしたい そして不安にふるえる瞳に ほほえみをあげたい わけへだてなく注いだ 陽ざしのエネルギー 大事な人を守れるよろこび 力に変えてゆく　Sunshine! 輝きで結ぶ 金色のリボン 信じあう心を ひとつに束ねあう ひとりじゃ開けない 閉じた重いドア それぞれの勇気が 希望の鍵になる いつか見た大きな樹に 静かに眠ってる みんなのこころの花が たくさん咲くように まぶしさ放ちたいから 空の太陽に向かい まっすぐ前を見て 自分のためじゃなく誰かのため 願いを叶えたい 寒い冬を乗り越えた 大地のステージに きらきら芽吹きはじめた未来を しっかり照らしてる　Sunshine! 空の太陽のように みんなを照らしたい そして不安にふるえる瞳に ほほえみをあげたい わけへだてなく注いだ 陽ざしのエネルギー 大事な人を守れるよろこび 力に変えてゆく　Sunshine! |-| English= The touch I felt When I met my friends I start toward tomorrow With my new self I want to protect this Vast world with them I'm not scared of anything any more As long as we're hand in hand Rather than a shining light In only loved hearts I want to engulf hearts That don't know love In a warm light! Like the sun in the sky I want to light up everyone And I want to give a smile To eyes trembling with anxiety The energy of the sun's rays Is careful not to choose favourites Sunshine that changes the joy of protecting Those important to you into strength! A golden ribbon Tied with radiance Binds hearts that Trust one another into one You can't open a heavy Closed door on your own All of our courage Will become a key of hope Quietly sleeping on A large tree I saw once I want to release its brilliance So everyone's Heart Flowers Will bloom plentifully Look right in front of you Heading toward the sun in the sky I want to grant wishes Not for myself but for others On the earth's stage That has surpassed the cold winter Sunshine firmly shining on the future That's started budding with sparkles! Like the sun in the sky I want to light up everyone And I want to give a smile To eyes trembling with anxiety The energy of the sun's rays Is careful not to choose favourites Sunshine that changes the joy of protecting Those important to you into strength! Audio Category:Insert Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs